Spectre (weapon)
:For the DS level, see Spectre The Spectre is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It features very low recoil and a high rate of fire. Campaign The Spectre can be found in one of the weapons caches during Numbers. A picture of the Spectre can also be briefly seen during the opening cutscene, along with a picture of the Kiparis. Multiplayer The Spectre's low recoil and open sights make it a good SMG for close or even medium-long range shooting. It is also decently accurate from the hip and has a large magazine (30 rounds default and 45 with Extended Mags, on par with the MP5K and AK74u) with a high rate of fire. Even better hip-fire abilities can be gained through the use of Steady Aim and the grip. Adding the Grip and Extended Mags attachments via Warlord Pro can bolster both advantages of the weapon to even greater heights (especially with Scavenger Pro). The high accuracy the Spectre possesses makes it generally more useful than the other 30-20 damage SMGs, all of which have either smaller magazines or higher recoil. It becomes a very powerful stealth weapon when a Suppressor is attached (especially when paired with grip via Warlord). The Spectre is equal to or superior than the MAC11 and PM63 in every way except for reload speed and the ability to be used with the Dual Wield attachment. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Reflex Sight *Extended Mag *ACOG Scope *Rapid Fire Zombies This weapon is available in Kino der Toten and "Five". It isn't one of the best weapons, as it is very weak against zombies. In later rounds, it can take several magazines to kill only a few zombies. When Pack-A-Punched, this weapon's name changes to the 'Phantom', and features a Reflex Sight with a pink star, it also fires lasers. The Spectre is also called the Phantom in the 1997 game, 'GoldenEye 007', which may be a homage as GoldenEye is considered one of the most influential first person shooters of all time. It may also be called such because a newer version of GoldenEye was released on the Wii shortly before the release of Black Ops. Gallery SpectreBO.jpg|The Spectre SpectreadsBO.jpg|Iron sights spectre reload.jpg|Reloading the Spectre in MP spectre reticle.jpg|Spectre w/RDS Trivia * It's Pack-A-Punched name is a reference to the N64 game Goldeneye, which featured the Spectre but it was called "the phantom" for legal reasons. * The Spectre's Grip attachment installs a butt stock on the weapon, as opposed to the standard forearm grip (which is present by default). * On Wii you hold the Spectre with one hand due to gun twisting which is not present on the other consoles or PC. The grip attachment still works, but it looks odd, as the player in fact doesn't use it at all. *The pick-up icon looks very different to the gun, the grip is slanted forward and there is a folding stock over the top. ru:Spectre (weapon) Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons